


The Thing About Pain, is That it Hurts

by God_Help_Me



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I barely mention Mikasa's parents, Kenny is there, and i had no clue where the original was going, because this is a rewrite, eight seconds, for like - Freeform, if that makes you uncomfortable, nothing is described in detail if that helps, theres mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Help_Me/pseuds/God_Help_Me
Summary: It's the anniversary of her parents death, but everything feelsweird
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Kudos: 19





	The Thing About Pain, is That it Hurts

It was cold. She hated the cold, hated what it stood for. It was also dark, a quick check of the clock on the wall said it was about two in the morning. She lay in bed, mentally preparing herself for the day that was to come. Then, a knock came at the door, shoving her out of whatever fucked up mental place she managed to get into.

The knock came again, along with a voice. She couldn’t tell what it was saying, but it sounded masculine. She grabbed the scarf she kept on her from the nightstand, moving towards the door, a faint light shining under it.

Opening the door, she saw the one and only, Eren Yeager. She cocked her head, silently asking why the boy was at her door.

“I- I couldn’t fall asleep so I came here, to see if you were having trouble sleeping as well.” That wasn’t the answer she wanted, she knew when he was lying. His eyes always avoided her. She kept silent, not moving from her place in the doorway, even if he just couldn’t sleep, why not talk to Armin? He sighed, looking at her, “fine. I had a nightmare, alright?” There it was.

“Is it the same one?” She asked, her voice a bit raspy from the lack of use. She got a nod in return.

She stepped forward, tentatively wrapping her arms around the tallers’ broad figure. He was shaking, it was strange to see him act like this after all they’ve been through. Eren slouched down, burying his face in her shoulder.

Minutes passed as they stood like this, taking comfort in the others’ warmth. Eren pulled away, giving her a weary smile. “Captain wouldn’t be happy if I was late to training, I better get back.” Turning away, candle in hand, he spoke softly; almost inaudible. “Goodnight, Mikasa.”  
\-----------------------  
The mess hall didn’t have too many people in it, but that was expected. Mikasa was up earlier than usual. She glanced around the mess hall, spotting her captain alone at one of the tables. Their eyes met, she went over to him.

“Sir,” she nodded, sitting across from him.

“Ackerman.” Was his response.

They sat in silence after that, neither of them had food. Mikasa didn’t feel like getting any, and Levi- she didn’t know why he didn’t have any, but she didn’t care all too much. She took notice of the table she was sitting at, didn’t Levi’s old squad sit here?

She glanced at him, he was staring at the seat next to him, but his gaze was empty. Maybe they both could use some company.

It felt as though hours had passed, but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes before others started to pour in. Eren passed the two, giving a small wave to Mikasa. She returned it, her gaze lingering on his back as he walked further away from her.

“You seem off.” The voice startled her. She turned her head to focus on Levi, she hadn’t noticed him looking at her.

“Tell me Ackerman, during Yeagers trial, it was mentioned that the two of you killed some men in self defense. Is that true?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What did these men do, praytell?”

“They killed my parents.”

Silence

“I’m sorry for your loss” His tone sounded- questioning. Like he didn’t actually know what to say. Although, most people don't when they are told things like that.

“It’s alright, it happened years ago.”

More silence.

Levi got up, saying something about preparing drills. Mikasa didn’t catch much of it, though. She was lost in memories once again.

Maybe she didn’t need company after all.  
\-----------------------  
“Alright, listen up brats. Today we will be training in hand-to-hand combat. But since I can’t trust you lot to not fuck it up somehow, me and Ackerman will be demonstrating.” They were?

Mikasa didn’t question it, she just went up to the captain. He was standing at his full height, but she was still taller than him. He really was short, she came to realize.

Getting in a fighting stance, she looked at her higher-up, waiting for his signal to begin. He gave a nod, she made the first move. She punched, he dodged. She kicked at his feet, he dodged. It went on like this for a good while. Levi wasn’t trying, Mikasa knew this. She stopped her movements, allowing the older man to knock her down.

It was silent (it’s always silent when she’s around), Levi had her pinned. It must have looked strange, with their heights. But Levi was looking at her, his usual stoic expression fell away, just slightly, to one of curiosity.

“I’m disappointed, Ackerman. Usually you put up more of a fight.” His voice was quiet, he probably only meant for her to hear, but given the silence that surrounded them, his voice was the loudest thing you could hear. “Well, it was still a good enough demonstration.” He got off of her, not bothering to lend her a hand. “Did you get that brats, because I’m not doing it again. I don’t want to see you goofing off during training, and although it may seem strange, Erwin requested that we do this. You may begin.”

Mikasa was still on the ground, but she propped herself up with her elbows. Eren and her made eye contact. He looked worried, but she brushed it off.

“Ackerman,” Captain Levi was crouched in front of her (when did he get there?) “walk with me.” He gave no further instructions, just gestured with his head towards the woods. Mikasa got up, following the man with silver eyes.

They walked in silence (like always). The training grounds were far out of sight when her captain finally spoke, “you’re distracted.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, sir.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Why don’t you know?”

“I can’t answer that, sir.”

“Hm.”

Their conversation ended there. The two had stopped walking; Levi was leaning against a tree, with Mikasa watching him. The peace was broken by various crashing noises, followed by voices, though no words could be made out.

Silver eyes met, Levi nodded to the trees behind them, leading them off the path and into hiding. The voices grew closer. Four figures could be made out; one was tall and lean (he probably didn’t eat much, or maybe just had a fast digestive system), another was around the same height as the first- although a bit bulkier. The other two were both short (probably around Levi’s height, a bit taller), but could possibly pose a threat.

Mikasa glanced at her higher-up, noticing that he was rigid. He must have noticed her gaze, as he met her eyes, mouthing ‘Kenny’ to her. She didn’t know who Kenny was, but that didn’t matter right now. If her captain thought he posed a threat to their safety, he did.

The figure in front stopped, turning to face the trees that hid the pair. He was grinning, Mikasa noted- he had spotted them.

“Oi Levi, you best come out ere’” That was probably Kenny- but, Levi still revealed himself. Mikasa stayed where she was, if they didn’t know she was there, she wouldn’t reveal herself for no reason.

Kenny and Levi exchanged a few words, she didn’t quite catch them. But her attention was dragged away by a glint of metal. One of the shorter ones (he had blonde hair and brown eyes, he looked like an Agustine) was pulling something metal from his coat- oh.

It’s a gun.

And he is pointing it towards Levi.

_Oh_.

Mikasa didn’t realize she was moving, all she knew was that she heard a gunshot go off as she tackled someone (she didn’t know who it was, but God she hoped it was Levi). There were yells, someone shoved her to the ground, a voice asked if she was okay. She nodded numbly, her leg stung a bit, but that was all she could really feel.

She saw feet retreating the way they came from her spot on the ground, hands pulled her into a sitting position, fingers were snapping in her face. She focused her eyes on Levi, he was crouching in front of her (is this just a repeat of earlier?).

“Ackerman, I need you to focus.” His voice was lacking the monotone, it was strange. “Your leg is bleeding, you probably got nicked by the bullet. Can you walk?” Again, Mikasa nodded. Her captain sighed - probably in relief that he didn’t have to carry her - and stood. Offering a hand to her (so it isn’t a repeat, that’s good to know).

She took the hand, hauling herself up. Putting pressure on her leg, she winced; Levi was watching her, he offered his arm out to help support her.

Huh. Weird.  
\-----------------------  
“Mikasa!”

Eren’s voice startled her, neither her or Levi said anything on the walk back, but she supposed that seeing Eren again would bring more loudness to her (she didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad one).

Eren ran over to them, Armin in tow. It was around lunch, maybe a bit past it. The new arrivals took in her appearance, noting the fact that she was leaning heavily on Levi by this point (she hadn’t even noticed that, why is everything so weird today?).

“What happened?”

“I almost got shot.”

“What-”

“Come down, Yeager. She said she _almost_ got shot. Not that she did get shot.”

“Then why is she bleeding”

“Well Arlert, just because she didn’t get shot, doesn’t mean she didn’t get injured.”

Another voice joined in the conversation

“Levi! There you are, I was- oh. Why is Mikasa bleeding?”

“I almost got shot.”

“Mikasa you’re still bleeding. Why are you bleeding?”

“I got nicked by the bullet, Eren.”

“Hanji, you’re a doctor. Can you give Mikasa a check up?”

“Sure thing Eren, although technically I’m not really a doctor but, same same.”

Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the first sentence in a book I read and for some reason thought it was funny.
> 
> This was a re-write of an awful story I wrote in like, fifth grade (I thought I needed to talk about how I was in high-school - which doesn't make any sense as the writing was obviously below high-school standards), and I though Mikasa was the best character to exist and for some reason hated Levi. Which is strange to me now, because I've re-watched the anime and now Levi is my favorite.
> 
> If you want to read the original, it's [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12735527/1/Eye-s-of-the-Night?here</a). It is really bad, and I don't recommend you read it if you want to save your braincells. If you want to see how much I've improve during the twos years, then feel free to do so.


End file.
